Complicado Demais
by sharon.finelon
Summary: Imagina se Katniss fosse uma advogada em ínicio de carreira, morasse com sua melhor amiga Madge, estivesse completamente encalhada e com uma invejinha básica do relacionamento de sua amiga com Peeta, que implica com ela em quase tudo. Até que Gale aparece em sua vida e ela pensa que tudo vai melhorar, o problema é quando ela descobre que ele na verdade é gay.


Complicado Demais

Capitulo 1

- Katniss nós vamos nos atrasar - Madge gritou enquanto revirava os olhos e olhava pela quinquagésima vez para o relógio na parede.

- Não sei porque esse desespero todo - respondi também aos berros - você sabe muito bem que a nossa chefe Effie a Troll não chega menos que uma hora atrasada todos os dias.

- Ela chega uma hora atrasa de propósito e você sabe bem disso. Aquela mulher é mais fanática com horários do que eu.

- Então porque a pressa? - Apareci finalmente pronta, com meu tailleur preto, um lenço também preto amarrado no pesoço e minha bolsinha de mão rosa.

- Já era hora - Madge se levantou apressada em direção a porta como se sua vida dependesse disso o que me fez rir histericamente quando ela tropeçou em um sapato abandonado no meio da sala.

Enquanto eu gargalhava, e olha que não tinha sido nem tão engraçado assim, Peeta, namorado de Madge, entrou no apartamento, e imediatamente foi ajudar Madge a se levantar do chão. Coisa que eu deveria ter feito.

- Katniss você tem um péssimo senso de humor sabia? - Madge disse enquanto Peeta segurava sua mão e a ajudava a ficar de pé.

- Eu acho que isso foi um sinal do céu para você aprender a não ser tão certinha com os horários.

- Obviamente eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas fico feliz que você esteja atrasada Mad senão não conseguiria te levar para o escritório - logo após de dizer isso ele se inclinou e plantou um suave beijo nos lábios de Madge e eu virei a cabeça pro lado para não vomitar. Isso porque eu simplesmente não conseguia me entender com Peeta, ele é o namorado da minha melhor amiga há dois anos e só sabe implicar comigo em tudo que eu faço é simplesmente irritante. Nem Prim, minha irmãzinha, era assim comigo e olha que ela teria direito.

- Enquanto vocês competem para ver quem consegue enfiar a língua mais fundo na garganta do outro eu estarei esperando no carro tudo bem? - Entretanto ninguém me deu atenção e eu saí daquele apartamento com minha manhã arruinada. Porque Madge tinha que namorar alguém tão idiota como Peeta? Não é como se eu estivesse chateada porque eu não conseguia encontrar ninguém, ou será que era?

A viagem até o escritório foi tranquila e sem eventos. Peeta não me dirigiu a palavra em momento algum da viagem e eu não sei se fico feliz ou me sinto ignorada por causa disso.

Como eu falei inúmeras vezes para Madge chegar 10 minutos atrasadas não tinha afetado em nada nosso dia. Effie não se encontrava no escritório e Haymitch, sócio de Effie, estava como sempre em seu estado ébrio. O único motivo pelo qual Effie não desfazia a sociedade e aceitava as bebedeiras dele era porque estavam tendo um caso secreto, que de secreto não tinha nada, todos no escritório sabiam o porque deles ficarem até tão tarde no escritório.

Madge e eu trabalhávamos naquela empresa de advocacia a um ano, mas só estávamos ali para conseguir dinheiro e experiência e abrirmos nosso próprio escritório. O chamaremos de Eversee, junção de Everdeen meu sobrenome com Undersee sobrenome da Madge. Esse sonho ainda está bem distante, mas defender as pessoas é o que eu mais gostava de fazer. Tirando caçar, meu hobby, excepcional era como as pessoas descreviam minha pontaria com o arco e flecha.

O telefone da minha mesa tocou me tirando de minhas divagações

- Alô?

- Katniss eu quero aquele processo de divórcio na minha mesa em 5 minutos - Era Haymitch, me cobrando um processo que deveria ter sido revisado por ele ontem a noite, mas ele tinha saído mais cedo com a Troll e agora achava que a culpa era minha.

- Tudo bem já estou indo para aí - Me levantei da cadeira e saí em direção ao escritório de Haymitch. Na pressa de chegar não olhei por onde ia e acabei dando um encontrão em um homem alto dos cabelos castanho escuros como o meu e reluzentes olhos azuis. Por um momento eu fiquei sem ar, apesar de não saber se era por culpa do encontrão ou daqueles olhos azuis.

- Me desculpe - o estranho disse com sua voz grossa - Não estava olhando por onde andava. Eu sou Gale Hawthorne.

- Tudo bem, eu que não estava prestando atenção em nada - e agora eu só vou conseguir prestar atenção em você - Eu sou Katniss Everdeen.

- Bom Katniss apesar de você não ter me desculpado e tomado a culpa para você - ele riu depois disso - foi um prazer esbarrar em você, mas estou um pouco atrasado para minha audiência, achei que encontraria minha advogada aqui, mas ela já está me esperando no fórum.

Balancei minha cabeça pensando em dizer alguma coisa inteligente para ele não ir embora, mas não saiu nada e ele me deu um aceno e saiu correndo.

Fiquei olhando ele entrar no elevador até me lembrar que também estava com pressa, mas enquanto corria em direção ao escritório de Haymitch pensava em um milhão de perguntas para saber quem era aquele homem tão maravilhoso. Talvez minha sorte ia mudar.


End file.
